I Will Always Love You
by stephhhhfan4life
Summary: Jamie is the newest knockout in the wrestling company, TNA. She was new to this company, not knowing anyone since she always watched WWE. What happens when she finds out the love of her life and high school sweetheart is her coworker? What will happen when his girlfriend and her become great friends?
1. Chapter 1

Today was such a big day. It was the day I signed my contract with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. This was a wrestling company that I wasn't too familiar with but I would take it. I worked hard for six years for this and I was so happy I was where I would be now. Getting into the business was a tough thing. You had to say goodbye to so many things. If you had a spouse and children, you wouldn't see them much. Your friends from home would only be your friends sometimes now. If you tried holding down a job while trying to get into the business, it was nearly impossible. You practically had to give up your life to pursue this dream. At first, going on the road, you barely made any money. You didn't get to eat much and you were so damn exhausted from no sleep that when you got home you would sleep for hours with no end. It was completely worth it though. I would never change what I do and how far I've finally gotten with it.  
It had been a long morning of signing paperwork. Jeff Jarrett and Dixie Carter had been so nice to me. I knew who Jeff Jarrett had been for quite a while. He was an amazing wrestler back in the WWF days. Dixie Carter was an entirely new person to me. Apparently according to the story, Jarrett and his father started this company but their investors backed out and they didn't have the money to keep it, so they sold most of the company to Dixie's very wealthy family. Her family happened to own some sort of energy company in Texas. Dixie's family had no wrestling background though. I guess that's why they kept Jeff there who knew the wrestling business inside and out. I signed my paperwork and Jeff went over my character with me. My ring name would be Velvet Sky and I would be teaming up with someone named Angelina Love. Our team name would be the Beautiful People. We were going to be two snobby girls who are getting rid of 'ugly' people in the world. In real life, I thought everybody was beautiful in their own way.  
Once I got done signing papers I explored the place. It was your stereotypical type of joint. Just your typical place with a backstage with white bricks, bathrooms, offices, and locker rooms. There were staff members everywhere running themselves ragged to get the show going. Many men and women with TNA polo shirts and headsets on running around talking and writing down things. It showed me alot. It's not just the wrestlers who do alot of work, it's the staff behind it that put it on that do it all. They deserve to be paid more than the wrestlers in my opinion. The wrestlers don't have to do or put up with half the shit that they do. The guys who put together the ring, the cooks in the catering center, the camera guys, the guys who control the tvs, the light people, security, the writers, down to even the guys who sell popcorn in the stands. They all deserve to get paid well. All the wrestlers have to do it go out there and do what they are told to do in their scripts. It was now time for the show to begin. I decided to go and take a seat out in the back of the crowd watching. First came out a red headed girl who started talking.  
"This match is set for one fall and is a mixed tag team match!" said the beautiful red headed girl.  
'She's a killa queen  
She'll break your heart  
Tear it apart  
Just to watch you scream  
She longs for the fight  
The blood in the night  
The killer you fear in your dreams  
She's a killa queen  
Her presence will haunt your mind  
Her passion is like no other kind  
You yeild  
To hypnotic eyes  
She'll break you heart  
Tear it apart  
Just to watch you scream  
She longs for the fight  
The blood in the night  
The killer you fear in your dreams  
Shes a killa queen  
Her love is a burning reign  
Her judgement runs through your veins  
All kings to the guillotine'  
"First, from Seattle, Washington. Madison Rayne!" said the red head.  
A beautiful woman with brown hair and some pretty cool looking ring gear walked out waving her hand like she was a prom queen. She came out getting a pretty good reaction from the crowd.  
"and her tag team partners..."  
'Hundred Miles An Hour On A Deadend Road  
I Need A Little Detroit In My Soul  
Everynights Hotel A Different Name  
It's Part Of The Game  
Everbody Wants To Be Just Like Me  
Fame And Fortune Is Their Fantasy  
I Gotta Get Back Where The Life Was Pretty  
Rockin' All The Way To The Motorcity  
Motorcity  
Motorcity  
Motorcity  
I'm Rockin' All The Way To The Motorcity  
I've Gotta Smell The Diesel In The Detroit Air  
Run A Little 40 Weight, Through My Hair  
Chased My Dreams, Now I'm Chasin' Memories  
Of All That Was Me  
Gotta Get Right Back Where I Started From  
Gotta Overhaul My Body, Before I Run  
Leavin'll Be Hard, No, It's Never Easy  
I'm Gonna Make My Mark On The Motorcity  
Motorcity  
Motorcity  
Motorcity  
Gonna Make My Mark On The Motorcity  
Need A Little Detroit Back In My Soul  
Let Me Get Back To A Life I Know  
Where The Music's Rockin' And The Girls Are Pretty  
Motorcity  
Motorcity  
Motorcity  
Motorcity  
I'm Rockin' All The Way To The Motorcity'  
"From Detroit, Michigan, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. The Motorcity Machine Guns!"  
Two guys ran out and did gun signals and ran out there getting an even better reaction from the were some really good looking guys might I add. I looked at on of them and he looked a bit familiar to me. Where have I seen him before? Watching the guy get into the ring I examined him. Soon I will know who he is.


	2. Chapter 2

The match I was watching turned out to be a great one. The guys who called themselves 'The Motorcity Machine Guns' as well as Madison Rayne were super athletic and amazing in the ring. The guys had some great moves that they could do together. Madison Rayne also worked very well with them. I could tell they had experience working together before. I still watched the guy with the longer brown hair. He was very familiar looking but I couldn't put my finger on it. The way he looked, the way he moved, the way he smiled. I knew those. Who was he though?I played it over and over in my head as I headed backstage. Who could this man be? That face. Those eyes. That demeanor. It was so damn familiar.  
Once I got backstage, I searched around to see if I could find him. I saw him nowhere. Next thing I did was go up to a staff member and ask him.  
"Um, excuse me sir, do you know where I can find, ummmm, uh Chris Sabin?" I asked.  
"You're going to have to wait, ma'am. No fan interactions at this time." He said shutting me out.  
"No, I'm not a fan. I'm TNA's newest knockout. My name is Jamie Szantyr." I replied to him showing him my license.  
"Oh, of course Ms. Szantyr. I remember Mr. Jarrett saying something about you. Welcome to the TNA roster." He said with a smile.  
"Thank you." I smiled back.  
"And yes, I saw Mr. Harter around the corner with Mr. Martin and Ms. Simmons just a few minutes ago." He replied. It clicked when he said that name. Joshua Harter! This was my high school sweetheart. This was the guy who broke up with me to go into the airforce. But wait, how did he end up in wrestling? Hmmm?  
"Thanks honey" I smiled as I walked around the corner and saw Josh alone reading a magazine.  
He hadn't changed his looks much. He'd just grown his hair longer and grew some facial hair. He was always so damn handsome to me. Those eyes. That face. That body. The fact that he now had facial hair made his looks even more rugged and gorgeous. I went up behind him and tapped on his shoulder causing him to turn to me.  
"May I help you?" He asked.  
"What's the matter Joshy Poo? You don't remember me?" I asked with a smile. I was the only person who ever called him that. He must have realized that too because his eyes widened.  
"J-J-Jamie?" He asked. I just smiled and nodded. "Ummm. Wow. I can't believe it's really you." He said with a slight smile and pulled me into a hug. I always loved his muscular arms.  
"Yep it's me Joshy" I said smiling.  
"Well, uh what are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I'm the newest knockout." I replied. He looked really surprised.  
"Oh wow. That's awesome." He smiled.  
"How about you? I thought you'd be somewhere in the world on an aircraft carrier." I replied.  
"I got discharged after two years for an injury which led to knee problems." He replied kind of sad.  
"I'm sorry. But wait, if you have knee problems, why are you here?" I asked.  
"They're not severe enough to keep me out of here and you know I was always a wrestling fan. The military discharges you for just about any problems." He replied.  
"I'm sorry sweetie. I know airforce was always what you wanted." I replied.  
"Hey, I at least got two good years out of it." He smiled.  
"True, I-" I was about to start when I was interrupted.  
"Who is this?" I heard her screech of a voice say. I turned and saw that Madison Rayne girl.  
"Hey baby, This is the newest knockout and an old friend of mine. Ashley, this is Jamie Szantyr. Jamie, this is my girlfriend Ashley Simmons."  
"He means fiancee!" She said smugly. Josh's face looked like it had a bit of annoyance.  
"Sweetie, we're not actually engaged yet and you know it." He said.  
"Yes, well we've talked about it." She said kissing his cheek.  
"Hey Ashley. May I have a word?" Jeff said coming up.  
"Sure Bossman." She smiled and walked off.  
"Sorry about her." He said looking at me.  
"It's fine" I smiled.  
Soon as he said that, a little blonde haired, blue eyed boy came running up and jumped into Josh's arms. The boy couldn't have been more than five years old. He was handsome too. He had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen besides Josh's.  
"Hey there buddy." Josh smiled.  
"Hey big J man." The boy smiled and looked at me then back at Josh. "Who's she?" He asked him. Josh smirked and looked over at me.  
"This is my good friend, Ms. Jamie Szantyr. Jamie this is my little buddy Benjamin." He said. Benjamin smiled at me and put out his hand. I smiled and shook it.  
"It's nice to meet you." He said smiling and then kissed my hand. This boy was adorable.  
"The pleasure is all mine." I smiled.  
"I'm going to go see my mommy now." He said getting down and running to Ashley's side. I thought for a second and I turned to Josh.  
"So, you're a daddy now too?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
"No, Benjamin's not mine. He was Ashley's from a previous relationship. She used to date Johnathan Good aka Dean Ambrose from WWE." Josh said.  
"Oh." was all I could say.  
"Sorry piece of shit dad he is." He said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"He's a goody two shoes for his parents and does whatever they say so when Ashley got pregnant he knew all along it was his but his parents tried convincing him it wasn't. After a while he believed them and on the day Benjamin was born, Johnathan showed up at the hospital with his parents and signed over all of his rights not caring to get a DNA test even though he knew he was the only person she'd slept with. I just wanna ring his damn neck. I swear, we already have it planned. When Ashley and I get married one day, I'm adopting Benjamin. He's already like my son already." He said.  
"Dang. That's harsh. I'm glad he has someone like you in his life to be like a dad though." I replied.  
"I love that little boy more than anything and his mom follows suit." He smiled looking over at them.  
"That's great, Josh." I said smiling. Inside I was saddened. This is the life I imagined with him. By this age I imagined us being married with a few children. I imagined the house with the white picket fence and the dog. I never imagined it would be like this. I never imagined that my heart and soul would be stolen by someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

' "Faster Lucy! Push me faster!" I said hoping my best friend would push me faster on the swing.  
"I'm pushing as fast as I can!" She yelled trying harder and faster.  
I got frustrated and pumped my legs harder deciding to make myself go faster. It was working. I was having the time of my life. As a seven year old girl, this was one of the best thrills there were. Nothing could be better than hanging out with your friends at the park.  
"Be careful!" Lucy yelled at me as I got the highest that I did.  
"Shut up!" I yelled going faster then all of a sudden next thing I knew I was hitting the ground. Ouch.  
I was in alot of pain and I started to cry.  
"Hey. It's alright. Don't cry" I heard an unfamiliar yet sweet voice say. I looked up to see a boy. He looked to be around my age and he was definitely cute. I wiped my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled. "There you go. I saw you fall. That wasn't a good fall at all and you have a big cut on your knee. Here." He said digging in his pocket and pulling out a band-aid then put it over the cut on my knee and smiled then helped me up.  
"Thank you." I said smiling and kissing his cheek. He smiled.  
"You're welcome. I'm Josh." He said.  
"I'm Jamie, it's nice to meet you." I said.  
"You too. Well, I guess I'll see you around." He said smiling and then walked off '  
"BEEP!" said the horn of a car coming at me making me snap out of my day dream. Oh my God! A car was coming for me. I quickly ran myself off the road and shut off my car. The tears quickly came rushing down my face. That was horrifying. I put myself in danger, daydreaming of Josh.  
What's with this right now? Why is he coming back into my life? When we broke up years ago, I vowed that I never wanted to see him again. Why was he coming back? He was supposed to be in the Airforce and he was supposed to retire there. He was supposed to retire, move somewhere far from me, and have a family. What in the world was going on?  
I sighed and drove up to our hotel for the night. I got out of my rental car, got out my suitcase, and walked to the front desk. I quickly got my room key and headed to the elevator. I got into the elevator and headed up to the second floor. Once off, I walked up the hallway and to my room.  
Room number 413. Great. April 13 was mine and Josh's anniversary. Why was this shit happening to me? Dammit! I opened my door quickly and slammed it behind me. I sighed and threw down my shit and took out my laptop. I then took out a list of cities we would be traveling to.  
I started mapping out directions to those places as well as what places I'd be interested in going to on my down time in those cities. I was having fun finding those things until the last city popped up. Detroit, Michigan. Josh's hometown and the town I moved to when I was six. I sighed and sat there just looking at the cities name. Joshua was Detroit. It was his city. It was the place he was from and proud of it.  
I sat there and closed my eyes then out of the blue on my computer came a video. It was a video that was recorded from one of my birthday parties. Josh threw me a surprise party that year. In the video I was sitting there just talking to my friends and Josh had been nowhere in sight that night so I was wondering where he was. All of a sudden Josh stepped out of the blue with a mic and was playing a guitar as he started to play sing.  
'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
and I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing'  
This is what made me fall head over heals for Joshua Harter. This is what made him mine. I gave him my whole heart then and I never got it back. When the video ended, I found my face covered in tears and that night I fell asleep with even more falling from my face. I miss my Joshy Poo.


	4. Chapter 4

'Your lights are on, but you're not home  
Your mind is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
Another kiss is what it takes  
You can't sleep, you can't eat  
There's no doubt, you're in deep  
Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
Another kiss is all you need  
Ohh oohh  
You like to think that you're immune to the stuff...oh yeah  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love  
You see the signs, but you can't read  
You're runnin' at a different speed  
You heart beats in double time  
Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind  
You can't be saved  
Oblivion is all you crave  
If there's some left for you  
You don't mind if you do  
Ohh oohh  
You like to think that you're immune to the stuff  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love'  
This was the song that blared through my alarm speakers. My alarm is set to play my favorite radio stations from each town. My phone finds radio stations based on my favorite types of music. Addicted to Love by Robert Palmer was a decent enough song. I wiped by eyes and moved the hair from my face and looked at the clock. 8:00 a.m.  
I turned off the alarm and got up from the bed. I quickly took a shower and dressed myself in a tanktop and yoga pants and some Jordans then put my hair in a messy and wet bun. I started to pack my bag for later as well since I was going to be training in the ring some today. I packed my ipod, I some sweatpants, some pj pants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie then all of my bathroom stuff. I got my room key and rental car keys and headed out to the car. Once at the venue, I headed inside passing many staff members and wrestlers alike. I was going to the ring so that I could practice some moves.  
It didn't take me long to get to the gorilla position as they call it in the WWE. I don't really know if they called it that here. I walked through the curtains hearing the giggles of a child. I looked up and saw Josh and Benjamin in the ring playing around with Ashley sitting in a chair in the front row. I sighed and walked out toward the ring setting my things down. Joshua looked so cute having fun with his 'step-son'.  
"Hey Jamie, come here" I heard Ashley's voice say. Oh boy. I walked over by her, put down my bag and sat down.  
"Yeah, what's up?" I asked nervously. She sighed and moved the hair out of her face.  
"Look, I'm sorry about getting off on the wrong foot with you yesterday. It's just that I loved Josh with all my heart and I never want to lose him. Everytime he talks to a beautiful woman I feel threatened. He's quite a catch and I thank God everyday that he's mine." She said. She was right about that. "I'm sorry, will you accept my apology and we can try to be friends?" She asked. I nodded.  
"Alright deal." I smiled at her as she looked back up and I looked too. Josh had Benjamin on his shoulders and he was making voices. It was so cute.  
"He's going to make such a good dad one day. He's already amazing with Benjamin." She said smiling. She was right about that.  
"He will be a good dad one day." I replied.  
"Yeah. In about 8 months." She replied smirking.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I'm pregnant. I just found out. He doesn't know yet." She replied  
"Oh wow. Congratulations." I smiled.  
"Thank you." She said.  
I couldn't compete with this anymore. I may as well just get over it and try and be friends with Ashley Simmons. She had his heart now and was also carrying his baby. They were going to be the perfect little family now. Our love was no more and it was time for me to get over that. It was time to me to make new friendships even if it was with his girl. She seemed nice enough. Time to give this a try.  
After a couple hours of talking and watching Joshua play with Benjamin, Benjamin went off with his nanny and Josh and Ashley agreed they'd train with me in the ring with Ashley just telling me what to do since she's pregnant. They both taught me their own styles of wrestling. It was learning alot.  
After a while, Ashley got a phone call from Benjamin's nanny saying that she got a phone call and had to go so Ashley had to go and get Benjamin. That left Josh and I alone. He got a towel from his bag, took off his shirt and wiped all the sweat off him. Oh Jesus.  
"You remember the career fair at school when we were juniors?" Josh asked me as we sat down in the ring.  
"Yep, your grandpa came with you and you two looked handsome dressed in his Airforce blues" I said with a smile as I drank some water.  
"Well thanks, I thought about that last night. My grandpa passed away a few months ago." He said with a sigh.  
"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry, Josh. John was a great guy." I said.  
"Uh, yeah. After you and I broke up, we found out he had cancer." He said clearing his throat like he was holding back tears. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okay Josh. It's all fine." I said to him feeling him calm down.  
"Yeah. You're right. Thanks. You know, he always thought highly of you. Up until he died, he reminded me that I made a mistake." He said which really shocked me. His grandpa really thought he made a mistake?  
"Well uh, you did what you had to do." I replied.  
"Yeah, right. I did." He said kinda hesitantly.  
"What do you-  
I was about to ask when Patrick came out and interrupted.  
"Hey Josh, man, Ashley needs your help, Benjamin is throwing a temper tantrum and won't calm down." He said.  
"Alright I'm coming." He said then turned to me. "I'll see you around Jamie" He then got up and headed to the back.  
That was his life now and this was mine. I may as well face it.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about a month since Ashley and I decided to be friends and let me just say, it's been a fun friendship thus far. She and I now do everything together. We shop together, hang out together, do everything. We bond over things like cats, video games, music, media, and old school wrestling of course. We were also looking into baby names and stuff for her and Josh's baby now. Josh and Ashley would but heads about names all the time. Josh wanted to name it Sabin if it were a boy after his ring name and Rayne if it were a girl after Ashley's ring name. Ashley just thought that idea was stupid. Ashley didn't want their names to have anything to do with their careers. She wanted to name a boy Dylan and a girl Danielle. I liked her name choices, but that was up to them.  
Right now, I was in the car riding with them to our next town. Detroit, Michigan of course was where we were going, so Josh was having no problems with directions. He was sitting up front driving with Benjamin in the passenger seat having a fun time with 'daddy'. Ashley and I were sitting in the backseat just gawking like girls do. All of a sudden we heard it come on the radio. Wannabe by The Spice Girls. Ashley and I looked at each other smirking as we started to sing along really loud and terribly.  
Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.  
If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.  
Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover  
When the song played that last lyric we laughed really hard as Josh pulled up to a gas station.  
"Alright knuckleheads, you guys want something to drink?"  
"Water." Ashley replied.  
"Green tea." I said.  
"Apple Juice." said Ben.  
"Alright be right back." He said.  
"Thanks babe." Ashley said. Benjamin then turned around.  
"Mommy, can we switch seats so I could sit by Jamie and you could sit by dad?" He asked.  
"Sure baby boy." She smiled as they switched seats.  
Josh then came back with the drinks and handed them to us.  
"Thank you love." Ashley said turning his head to her and kissing him with a little passion behind it. I could feel a ping of jealousy in my chest. Stop it, Jamie. He's not yours anymore. He's with your best friend and they're expecting a baby in 6 months.  
"Ewwwww. Stop it mommy and Josh." Benjamin said. Ashley pulled away as Josh turned on the car and started to drive. He turned on the radio and a sad sounding song turned on as he started to sing.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl  
As Josh began to sing that it reminded me so much of when he serenaded me with Aerosmith. It also brought back memories of when he gave up on me years ago. Why did he have to give up on me? Why couldn't we have just worked it out. I sighed as I looked up and as he was singing, I noticed his eyes looking directly at me in the rear view mirror. I'd seen those eyes a time or two before. Those were the eyes he had the day it was over. Sad, guilty eyes.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye  
As soon as he sang that part, Ashley turned the station.  
"That song is too damn sad. Let's move on." She said turning it to a different station.  
A few hours later, we pulled up to Josh's childhood home. Boy, did this place bring back memories. The first time Josh told me he loved me, our first kiss, our first 'time' upstairs in his bedroom and we had to be quiet since his parents were asleep downstairs. This place was my second home growing up. I spent more time here than I did at my own house.  
"Josh! Oh my goodness son!" I heard Josh's mom, Lisa.  
"Mom!" Josh yelled and ran up hugging her. Lisa smiled and pulled back.  
"And Big boy Benjamin" she smiled.  
"Hey" He smiled and hugged her.  
"And the always beautiful Ms. Ashley" She smiled.  
"Hey Lisa" Ashley smiled and hugged her. Lisa pulled away and looked at me then her eyes went wide and she started walking towards me.  
"J-J-Jamie Szantyr?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.  
"It's me, Lisa."  
"Oh my God, I thought I'd never see you again! You are even more gorgeous than you were years ago" she smiled.  
"Well thank you" I smiled back.  
"C'mon in you guys, I've got dinner made, you can get a homecooked meal since you're on the road all the time. I've got Ray in here as well as Bridgette and her boyfriend Mark and Travis and Gracie and Jamie, you have to see their baby boy, Thomas, he is just the cutest thing." Lisa said referring to Josh's father, sister, brother, sister in law, and nephew.  
"Alright then" I smiled.  
This should be a decent night.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked into the Harter home after being invited in by Lisa Harter herself. It looked so familiar inside. Not much had changed. It was still really nice. It still also had all the Detroit Lions stuff all over the place. I forgot to mention that his family was rich. Why you ask? His grandfather was the owner of the Lions football team. His father was the president and his uncle was vice president. They'd been rich ever since before Josh was born and they had all they ever wanted, but Josh never flaunted it. I didn't know he had money for the longest time.  
"Well gang, look who's here! We have handsome man Mr. Benjamin Simmons, his beautiful and very pregnant mother Ms. Ashley Simmons, your favorite handsome man Mr. Joshua Harter, and someone you guys have not seen in a long, the gorgeous Ms. Jamie Szantyr." Lisa said.  
"Well, I'll be damned, Jamie Szantyr. Good to see ya girl. I haven't seen you since you were a little 18 year old." Travis said smiling and hugging me.  
"Yeah, it's been a long time Tray. I haven't seen you since you were chasing Tonya Grey." I chuckled.  
"Hey, she was mean to me, we were 22 and she was acting like a child." He smirked.  
"Good to see you found someone else." I smiled.  
"Yes I have and this is her. Gracie this is Jamie, Jamie this is Gracie" He said. She was beautiful.  
"Nice to meet you." she smiled.  
"You too sweetie." I smiled and looked down. "Oh and that's a handsome little man you have there." I smiled.  
"Aww thanks" she smiled at me.  
"Well well well, who do we have here?" I heard a girl's voice say. I turned to see Josh's younger sister.  
"Bridgette!" I squealed and we hugged each other tight. We always got along well even though Josh and I were four years older than her. She was this little 14 year old brat when I saw her last, now she was a 20 year old young woman.  
"Oh how I've missed you sis." She smiled.  
"I missed you more." I smiled back.  
"And this is my boyfriend, Mark." She smiled. I looked and smiled.  
"Nice to meet you Mark, you better treat my girl here right." I smiled.  
"Oh yes ma'am I will." he smiled back.  
"Alright enough yapping, let's eat." I heard Ray say. Always nice to see you too, Ray.  
We all sat down at the table. Ray was at the end then there was Ashley, Josh, Benjamin, and Gracie on the left side. Travis was at the end sitting near the baby and then there was me, Lisa, Bridgette, and Mark on the other side.  
"So, Ray, how's the team looking?" I heard Ashley ask with a smile and gleam in her eye. That told me that something was up.  
"They're looking good, I think it's going to be a great season." He said in a calmed down voice and smiled. "Would be even better if your boy here and your soon to be brother-in-law would join the business part." He said looking towards Josh and Travis.  
"Dad, you know that's not for me. You know I love my job at the base." Travis said.  
"You're a damn security guard at an airforce base. That's nothing special son." He said.  
"Don't start." Travis said.  
"At least your doing something practical though, your little brother here is doing some shit that's not even real." Ray said. I could see Josh drop his fork and look up at his dad with pissed off eyes.  
"Don't even start, Ray." I heard him say in a pissed off voice.  
"Oh c'mon, Joshy! You can't take it can you? You do all that fake wrestling shit!" He said.  
"Shut the hell up!" Josh yelled.  
"Enough, Joshua. Don't talk to your dad like that!" I heard Ashley say as she slapped his arm.  
That sent Josh off the edge, I could tell it by his face. He got up from the table and walked upstairs to his old room slamming it behind him. This was Josh's way of leaving before he did something he regretted.  
"I am so sorry about your son, Ray. I don't know what has gotten into him lately." I heard Ashley say.  
"It'll be okay." He smiled at her and continued to eat.  
After dinner was over, the Harter family along with Ashley decided to go outside on the porch and talk. I told them that I had to go to the restroom. As I started upstairs, I could hear music coming from Josh's old room. He always did like to drown his sorrows with music.  
I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I knocked on the door and after a second, I decided to walk in. Wow, this room hadn't changed at all. I looked over and saw Josh just laying on the bed.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"Just wanted to see how you were." I said as I looked around the room. He still had the bulletin board with all our pictures on it. Pictures of us from prom and just random pictures of us hanging out or kissing. I was surprised.  
"I just get so sick of my dad putting down my job. I chose not to be apart of the Lions a long time ago. I don't regret that. I love what I do now." He said.  
"I know you do, sweetheart. You are fantastic at it too." He smiled at me.  
"Thank you." I continued to look around.  
"Man, this room hasn't changed at all." I said.  
"Nope, I never wanted to change it." He replied. I turned around to him.  
"What about the pictures?" I asked.  
"What about them? Those are good memories that I wouldn't want to give up." He said. My heart sort of skipped a beat.  
"Josh, I-" I said.  
"Shh. Just listen." He said cutting me off. "As of late I've realized what a big-"  
"What are you guys doing? We need to get going to the show." I heard Ashley say as she walked in.  
"Yeah you're right." Josh said getting up. "Get the family together and I'll go get the car ready." Josh said getting up and walking downstairs. I sighed to myself and got up going to get the family together with Ashley.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long to get to the arena from the Harter home. Lisa, Ray, Bridgette, Mark, Travis, Gracie, and baby Thomas were all packed in Lisa's minivan while myself, Ashley, Benjamin, and Josh were in our rental SUV. When we got to the arena and started to walk up to it, all I could hear was Ray complaining about being there. "Why the hell do I have to be here anyway? This shit is all fake anyways." "Ray, you should want to be here to support your son." I heard Lisa say. Ray just laughed. "If my son had an actually career then I would support him." I could see Josh getting pissed off. Oh, calm down, baby, calm down. "Bullshit job" I saw him as he turned to Ray with the most pissed off look ever. Uh oh. "YOU KNOW WHAT DAD? WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE YOUR ASS BACK HOME! I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF YOUR SHIT ABOUT MY JOB! I LOVE WHAT I DO AND I MAKE GOOD MONEY AT IT! I NEVER FUCKING WANTED TO BE A PART OF YOUR DUMB ASS FOOTBALL TEAM ANYWAYS! MY ULTIMATE GOAL WAS THE AIRFORCE AND I GOT SCREWED OUT OF THAT BUT I LOVE WHAT I DO NOW MORE THAN THAT! SO EITHER WALK THE HELL BACK HOME OR SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everybody grew silent and their eyes grew wide. I had not seen Josh like this in a really long time. Ray quickly went quiet but I noticed Ashley getting pissed. Don't do it, Ashley. Don't do it. Ashley went over to Josh and smacked him so hard in the face it could be heard far away and you could see the mark right after. "DON'T TALK TO YOUR DAD LIKE THAT JOSHUA HARTER! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DISRESPECTFUL THAT IS? YOU'RE REALLY TRYING MY PATIENCE TODAY!" she yelled in her screechy voice. I saw Josh get pissed off to the max but he just turned away before he did something he regretted. Josh was a lover not a fighter. He was always raised well enough to respect and not hit a woman. He continued walking ahead of us, just a bit faster and walked into the building heading towards the MCMG locker room. I soon caught up to him and walked into the MCMG locker room after him. I noticed he was alone and he was shirtless. Oh dear God. "Oh woah. Um. sorry Joshy." I said. He scratched his head and put on a tanktop. "Nah, you're good Jamie." he said sighed as he looked up. I could see Ashley's handmark on his face. "Oh my goodness, she really took a toll on ya, huh?" I said walking up and rubbing his face where she hit him. "It's no big deal." He said putting his head down but my hand was still there. "No big deal? Josh, she's your future wife, she's supposed to be supporting all of your decisions. It's weird to me how much she defends your dad." I said rubbing his face a little feeling him calm beneath my touch. He sighed and looked up to me. "I know. She does support me for the most part and she's always been like that. I never really bothered to wonder why." He said looking into my eyes. His eyes looking into mine made me feel like a high school girl again. This man always made my heart melt with his gorgeous blue eyes. "Maybe you should." I said looking back. We stayed looking into each other's eyes for I don't know how long. I was home when I was looking into his beautiful eyes. For the past six years, there was always something missing. I was now figuring it out again. It was my other half. My other puzzle piece to make me complete. My Joshy. I had given him my heart a long time ago and it would always be his. Josh ended up moving his hand and touching mine that was resting on his face and he squeezed mine. It was all over. I needed this man. I needed to feel his soft sweet lips against mine. I was just about to dive in for it. "Hey Josh, man, Jeff needs to talk to us about the match." Patrick said bursting in making Josh pull back from me. Josh cleared his throat and looked at Patrick. "Uh yeah. I'm coming man." He said as he got up. "I'll see you later, Jamie." He said leaving the room with Patrick. I just sighed and sat down on the couch. Emotions quickly came over me. How could I ever let him slip through my fingers? How could I let someone I love so much be with her? She's a great friend and all but she doesn't deserve him. He's mine! Joshua Harter has always been mine. I claimed him a long time ago. I burst out into tears overwhelming myself with these thoughts and emotions. 'Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid To fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow One step closer I have died every day waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more Time stands still beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything Take away What's standing in front of me Every breath, Every hour has come to this One step closer I have died every day Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more One step closer One step closer I have died every day Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more' 


End file.
